


Karmic Retribution

by Relicarn



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angry Sans, Frisk better watch their butt, I have no idea how to use Additional Tags properly, I might write more if people like it, Post Exiled Queen Neutral Route, kinda a one-shot, very angry sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relicarn/pseuds/Relicarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first fanfic I've ever properly written. Ever. Please don't be too harsh on me XD <br/>I got this idea in the car and it's now 11pm so I apologize if it's terrible</p>
<p>I kinda have a plan for this, so uh, if I get people liking this I might continue it? If so, it may turn into a bit of a reader insert, cause those are always fun right?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Karmic Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've ever properly written. Ever. Please don't be too harsh on me XD   
> I got this idea in the car and it's now 11pm so I apologize if it's terrible
> 
> I kinda have a plan for this, so uh, if I get people liking this I might continue it? If so, it may turn into a bit of a reader insert, cause those are always fun right?

He didn't hesitate when the next fell. His ever-present grin widened and twisted upon cornering the trembling creature, the flickering heart-shaped mass floating inbetween his target and himself betraying a lack of Determination necessary for those hellish resets.  
He felt no empathy for the human who cowered in front of him.  
He felt no remorse as he attacked them mercilessly.   
He felt no guilt as they screamed and died.  
He felt his bones tremble with anticipation as the human's Soul shuddered as it hung over the human's corpse.  
He embraced the power that flowed through him as he absorbed the soul.  
He smirked as he gripped the red fabric that hung dejectedly around his neck.

_They'll pay for what they did to you Papyrus._

Toriel knew something was wrong. She'd learnt to trust her gut on these things, her intuition had always lead her to find the fallen humans, did it not?   
_For all the good it did._  
But this time... not an hour prior she could have sworn she'd felt the familiar tickle in the back of her mind that indicated another human, but, search as she did, she couldn't find a trace of one anywhere. It occurred to her that maybe she was wrong, that perhaps after Frisk... perhaps she was wishing that they'd fall again, that she could embrace them once more. But that wish was wrong, selfish.  
It was on her way back home that she found the body.  
They were around the same age as Frisk, perhaps even younger. Their skin was punctured and torn, limbs splayed out haphazardly, and, most unsettling, their soul was nowhere to be seen. Toriel’s cry of anguish echoed through the ruins, bouncing off the walls and causing the denizens of the area to sink back into whatever crack or crevice they call home.  
With trembling hands, Toriel picked up the body, holding it close and humming a soft, sad lullaby to a soul that wasn’t even there. Although the soul may be lost, she could at least make sure the body was laid to rest. With steely resolve, she set off toward her modest house on the edge of the ruins, ignoring, or simply not caring about, the crimson stains that where being left on her snowy fur and purple tunic. 

She faced her house, and shuddered, still clutching the corpse. That feeling of wrongness, now more one of dread, had only increased the closer she got to home, and now it seemed the very bricks oozed with the overpowering feeling.   
“Sans?” Toriel called anxiously as she built up the courage to shoulder open her own front door. “Are you okay?” Panic fluttered in her voice. What if the monster that had gotten the human’s soul had escaped the ruins? What if her roommate had tried to stop it? What if he had gotten hurt too? The thoughts pounded in her head, making her dizzy and nauseous. Unable to see Sans in the hallway, Toriel swung around to face the living room, praying she’d see him there.  
Relief washed through her as she saw the familiar figure sat at the table, but there was something… odd about him. His head hung low, buried in the furry hood of his jacket, and his brother’s scarf that always hugged his neck was now pinned to the table by a skeletal hand that blazed with blue magic. Normally this scene wouldn’t scare Toriel, she’d seen Sans through more than a fair share of his episodes, his brother’s death had hit him hard. He never said how Papyrus had died, but Toriel had decided long before that it wasn’t her place to pry. Normally, Sans would need some reassurances, a tight hug, and a slice of pie, but… this wasn’t normally. Toriel had grown to know her roommate enough to perceive his emotions as easy as if they were written in blinking letters above his head, but now? She couldn’t discern anything from him. He was a blank slate. A blank slate, she realized, that crackled with an uncanny amount of energy.

“Sans?” Toriel said again, quieter, although no less panicked. “Do you need me to-“  
She was cut off by a laugh that sent a wave of terror through her body.  
“Do you need me to cook something?” He finished her sentence for her in a cold, harsh voice. “Apologies Tori, but I won’t be eating in tonight.” Sans stood slowly, turning to look at Toriel, a malicious grin plastered across his skull, replacing the laid back smile that usually fit his face so well.   
Toriel subconsciously took a step back. Sans’ left eye blazed with enough energy to be giving out a burning heat that rivalled her own magic and blue and orange marks blazed outwards across his skull from his eye sockets. Tendrils of cyan energy curled around his bones and fanned outwards, several licking the air just inches from Toriel’s muzzle, and he now stood just as tall as her, the once short skeleton now a looming, menacing figure.   
Looking back down for a brief second at the soulless corpse in her arms, Toriel placed the puzzle pieces together.

And the answer did nothing to calm her.

“You… you did this… you took?”  
That hideous cackle of a laugh again.   
“Who else? See, I haven’t been 100 per cent honest with you Tori.”  
“W-what do you mean Sans?”  
“It was that human. It was always that human.”  
Tori blinked. “You mean Frisk? What about them?”  
Sans hissed at Frisk’s name. “They killed Papyrus. And now I have a human’s soul? Well. I do believe there’s some retribution to be had.” 

The expression that crossed his face couldn’t be graced with a description.


End file.
